A Devilish Plan in Action
by Yve982
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru get Haruhi to try out new clothes they have chosen. What happens when they present her with a scandalous outfit? Rated M for sexual content


**Authors Note:** My first story…EVER. I'm mostly a reader here but I was looking for a story with the twins and Haruhi but couldn't find any that I really liked so I created my own. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All characters belong to Bisco Hatori I am merely borrowing them to create a work of fiction. And sadly I'm not making any money from this.

**A Devilish Plan In Action**

"Haruhi please come in here, we have some new fashion for you to try!" Hikaru declared.

"No", she didn't even bother to look up at the twins.

"Please Haruhi, we promise not to annoy you for a _whole_ week!" said Kaoru.

Looking up now and arching an eyebrow she asked "Can I have that in writing?"

"My, my Kaoru I do not think she trusts us." Both exclaimed, grinning evilly.

"You are right Hikaru, should we give in to her demand?"

"Yes I think we should."

"Very well my lady, you win." Haruhi writes that she will try out their outfits and both of them agree not to bother her for a whole week. Both of them sign the piece of paper.

"This way my lady, we have three outfits for you."

"Don't look so glum!" Hikaru said.

"Yes…do not be alarmed. You will love them!"

Haruhi gives them a disbelieving glance. The only thing she is happy about is that everyone was gone and not here to witness, what she was sure was going to be embarrassing, for her at least.

"Here is the first".

"Go on now."

With trepidation Haruhi goes into the changing room. Suddenly she gasped; in the bag was the most beautiful gown she has ever seen, shimmering white, thin straps and very _long._

"It's too long!" she exclaimed.

"Now, now you are forgetting the shoes"

She looked in the bag and sure enough there was a pair of shoes in there.

"You expect me to walk in FOUR INCH HEELS?!?"

The twins replied, "We are not asking you walk far! Just out of there and into here."

She sighed. There is no way she would win any arguments with them on that. Haruhi had to admit that the twins had very good eyes. The gown hugged her body perfectly. She wobbled out of the changing room and they both looked at her.

"I see untouchable, but sexy."

"I see virginal and sexy."

"It's the same thing!"

"No it's not! Untouchable does not necessarily mean never been touched."

"You have a point there"

Haruhi was turning red. Suddenly each grabbed one of her hands and kissed it.

And both said "You my lady are sexy!"

Haruhi blushed.

"Look at that blush, Kaoru."

"It is quite lovely on her, Hikaru"

"Hmmm, next outfit!" they both declared.

Haruhi heaved another sigh.

"I really need to be going. I have to study" Haruhi complained.

"Well, we can let you go early but…" Kaoru said.

"It would require you not to complain about anything while you have that one last outfit on." Hikaru finished.

"You mean instead of two more outfits, I only have to try one more on?" Haruhi clarified.

"You are correct" the twins replied.

"Okay" Haruhi agreed, thinking how she will be able to get a decent of amount of studying done this afternoon. The grins that appeared on the twins faces had her thinking maybe this was not a good idea to agree to.

"Here is your outfit." Kaoru smirked.

"And you can stay barefoot." Hikaru stated.

Haruhi took the outfit and wobbled back into the changing room. After taking the shoes and white dress off she looked in the bag.

"NO, NO, NO!" She yelled.

"I would like to remind you of our agreement."

"If you break it…"

"We will declare a week of annoyance, JUST FOR YOU" the twins finished.

Haruhi gulped. It's annoying the way they act towards her at times but to become there main target? She couldn't survive that! She looked back at the outfit. It was a light pink bikini. Lifting it out of bag by the strings she stared at it.

It looked like the only way this thing was going to stay on her is by the ties themselves. The panties looked like they were to be tied by the strings on each side, but the bra portion was different. Instead of being tied in the back it was the front. She continued staring at the pieces of fabric. Abruptly she was pulled out of her trance.

"Kaoru, it's too quiet in there"

"It is. What do you think happened?"

"We should check." The twins said at the same time.

"NO! I'm still here! Just…just give me a moment please!" Haruhi cried out.

"We're waiting" They said.

Haruhi breathed out in relief. Marshalling up her courage she put the bikini on. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the changing room. The twins had their backs to her. Hearing her get out of the changing room they turned as one towards her.

"Scrumptious" the both purred at the same time.

"Okay, now I can change and go home" Haruhi said.

"Uh-Uh, you cannot change until we say so." The twins said with a glint in their eyes.

"But..."

"Do not forget the rules, Haruhi, you cannot complain as long as you have that outfit on." Hikaru stated.

Kaoru went to stand behind the couch and said "Please come and sit on the couch, my lady".

Knowing that she couldn't complain without breaking the agreement, Haruhi went and sat on the couch with her hands folded in her lap leaning forward slightly. The twins immediately sat, each on one side of her. Without saying a word they both touched her at the same time. One had their hands behind her neck, and the other on the small of her back.

"What…." Before she could finish her sentence the twin with the hand behind her neck changed the direction of her head to him and put his index finger on her lips, whispering.

"Shhhh" Then his lips were on hers gently and softly nipping on her bottom lip. Haruhi realized that this was Kaoru, and immediately tensed wondering what Hikaru was going to do since he hadn't moved his hand that was on her back.

Seeing her go tense, Hikaru trailed his hands around her waist until it was resting on her stomach. Inch by inch he started moving his hands up, Haruhi sensing the direction his hands were heading opened her mouth to protest when suddenly Kaoru deepened the kiss. Opening her mouth had allowed him access and he took full advantage of it, plunging his tongue deep and exploring the crevices in her mouth. Her eyes drifted shut.

Then she felt Hikaru cup her breast and she moaned. No one had ever kissed nor touched her like this. Haruhi felt like her whole body was on fire and it ached, but the worst ache seemed to be between her legs. Slowly Kaoru lessened the pressure of his lips on hers until his mouth was brushing hers lightly.

Suddenly her eyes opened up in shock and her breathing hitched. She never noticed when Hikaru had untied the strings to the bra. His mouth was now on her breast and was alternating between licking her and gently biting her nipples. And then Kaoru attached his mouth to the other breast. The ached between her legs increased then suddenly she felt herself get very wet. Haruhi couldn't help the whimpering noises coming out of her mouth as she arched her back and allowing her breast to press closer to the twin's mouth.

After several minutes of their ministrations, they both released her nipples at the same time with a small pop. They both straightened up and turned to look at her face. Her face was rosy and there was a slight sheen to her skin. They grinned.

"We are happy you enjoyed that." The twin's voice was husky. Haruhi just stared at them, while rubbing her legs together due to the throbbing that she felt.

"We promise that your virginity will remain intact…" Kaoru said.

"But you will not remain untouched" Hikaru said with a devilish smile.

Before Haruhi could say anything, Hikaru said "My turn" and proceeded to kiss her. While his brother had started out gently, he did not. The kiss was hard and he did not attempt to ask for permission before his tongue plunged into her mouth. They both moaned into the kiss.

Unexpectedly two different hands were resting on her thighs. Kaoru on her right and Hikaru on her left. She tensed up. The kissing stopped and two lips traveled to each ear. Teeth nibbled on her earlobes and then traveled down her neck, kissing and nibbling. She was pressed backward onto the couch and the lips reached her breasts and went to work. Again alternating between sucking and nibbling gently and roughly. Haruhi's head went back on the couch while her back arched upward.

Slowly the hands on her thigh tightened and started to pull her legs apart. When they were wide enough for the twins, each hooked one of their legs with hers so she would not be able to move. Not stopping their torture on her breasts they untied the strings of her panties and pulled down the front.

Haruhi immediately felt the cool draft and gasped. "Wai..." She didn't get to finish. A finger was brushing her outer lips back and forth gently and she felt the moisture increase between her legs. She tried closing her legs to the sensations that were coursing through her body but it was impossible with the twin's legs locking hers. The finger stopped what it was doing and more fingers joined. This time all they did was part her outer lips, and the hand doing that was partially cupping the upper part of her mound.

A finger slipped into her, very slowly. Haruhi muscles clenched and she almost came of the couch. The mouths that were on her breast had left and were going back and forth on her upper body – to ears, necks and back to her breast in an endless cycle. The finger that had slipped in was now thrusting in and out. Then a second finger joined and Haruhi cried out. The sensations were so much that she didn't think she could handle any more.

She didn't know who was doing what but all of a sudden she let out a small cry. A thumb had found her sweet spot and was working in circles. Combined with the fingers that were pumping in and out of her, a pressure started building up in her. Haruhi didn't know what was what, but there was something she needed and couldn't reach. A third finger joined in thrusting in and out and with a cry she exploded.

Haruhi body quivered from head to toe. She was swimming in a sea of clouds and felt like she would never return back to earth. She had just experienced her first orgasm. Slowly she floated back down.

She opened her eyes slowly and noticed that she was now draped with a blanket. The twins were standing in front of her with smiles like cats that had just swallowed the canary. And they both started to talk.

"That my lady was our gift to you for being able to tell us apart."

"You are the first and I'm sure will probably be the last."

Bending down, each gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "You are now free to go and thank you." And with their arms around each other they walked out.

Haruhi sat on the couch for a long time. Instead of thinking of going home to study or get dressed, she kept reliving the moments that just happened with the twins.

That night, Haruhi's final thought before she drifted of to sleep was…that was the best Thank You she had ever received.


End file.
